Shugo chara dream!
by Choco-cola
Summary: Lorsque Sakura , 10 ans démenage dans la ville d'origine de sa mère, les questions se bousculent et elle découvre un oeuf . Mais quel secret se cache derrière cette ville,cette maison et cet école...
1. Prologue: Quel drôle d'oeuf!

Shugo chara dream !

Salut a tous! Je suis choco-cola , parfois appeler Eloblack.

Je vous présente ma deuxième fanfiction

« Shugo chara Dream ! » . Ma première fanfiction ayant était abandonné, je reviens avec celle-là.

Pour info, je tiens a dire que la série « Shugo chara ! » n'est pas à moi et que ceci est une fanfiction, JE NE GAGNE PAS D'ARGENT SUR CETTE FANFICTION DONC PAS DE POURSUITE SVP.

Je tiens aussi a dire que cette fanfiction est la suite de l'anime (pas du manga) « Shugo Chara » . Je préviens aussi que je n'est pas vu toute la série « Shugo chara Party ! » ( la troisième saison) donc si je me trompe, pensaient que je n'es vu que « Shugo chara ! » et « Shugo Chara doki ! ».

Je signale que je mettrais la suite à partir de 2 coms mini

Aller j'arrète de parler, et place au prologue :

Elles étaient quatre. Elles ressemblaient a de délicates petites fées, et elles fixaient une jeune femme endormie. Elles étaient très triste et, après avoir beaucoup pleuré elles s'effacèrent lentement dans la nuit noire… Seule la jaune ne bougea pas.

Pourquoi ne disparais-tu pas Dia ? dit la bleu, Amu est pourtant adulte…

C'est parce que je suis son éclat intérieur et que je ne peux donc disparaître… Lui répondit-t-elle

La petite verte , qui pleurait plus que les autres, s'arreta brusquement de pleurer et prit la parole :

-Il ne faut pas pleurer, si Amu nous voyait comme ça elle serait triste elle aussi…Et puis même si beaucoup d'adulte oublie leurs shugo chara , Amu aura toujour Dia pour lui rappelait que nous sommes là, cachée au fond de son cœur…

La rose sécha ses larmes elle aussi et dit :

-Sû a raison ! Après tout, nous seront toujours là au fond de son cœur pour l'aider mais… Dia, promet-nous de bien t'occuper d'Amu.

-Ran, miki, Sû… murmura la jaune.

Puis elles s'effacèrent définitivement et leurs dernier mot fut :

Promet le nous Dia…

Et la jaune fondit en larme et, au même moment ,la jeune femme poussa un cri pendant son sommeil.

La jaune s'approcha d'elle en touchant son front et dit :

-La séparation a été plus violente que prévue…Je devrais la surveillé…

A ce moment-là, elle regarda l'Humpty Lock dont l'éclat avait brusquement disparut.

A ce moment là, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire de Chara-nari avec Amu et que les chara change serait plus dur…

Puis elle rentra dans son œuf qui était disposée dans une boite vide*.

Et elle s'endormie

18 ans plus tard…

Le réveil sonna. Il était l'heure pour Sakura**d'aller a son premier jours en tant que quatrième année***.

Sakura avait de beaux et soyeux cheveux rose**** et des yeux bleus. Elle se vêtit de son uniforme quand elle loucha sur son lit...Et elle y découvrit un œuf violet avec une paire de ballerine dessinait…elle cria

-Que se passe-t-il Sakura ? dit une voix venant de la pièce d'à côté.

-Un…un…un œuf !

Et un garçons lui ressemblant beaucoup aux cheveux bleu foncé accouru dans sa chambre.

-Un œuf tu a dit ?

-Oui…oui…re…garde Akira !

il s'approcha et murmura :

-Alors toi aussi…

-Quoi toi aussi ! Ne me dit-pas que…

-Si ! Moi c'est hier soir avant d'aller me coucher que j'en est trouvé un ! Regarde…

Il lui montra un œuf blanc avec une clé de Sol

-Regarde c'est le mien et…

Il n'eu pas le temps de prononcer la suite que l'œuf éclot et un shugo chara en sorti. C'était un garçon blond aux yeux bleu. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de tenue de scène et avait un micro en main. Ses premiers mots furent :

-Je sens un autre œuf et un shugo chara dans cette maison…

-Qui…qui es-tu ? demanda Sakura

-Je suis Uta***** ! Le shugo chara d'Akira !

-Un shugo chara ? comme dans les histoires d'anges gardiens de papa et maman ? demanda Akira

-Euh…Oui on peut dire ça mais en réalité je suis le gardiens de ta personnalité et je suis née de ton désir de chanter comme ta tante !

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent dans les yeux…

-C'est…c'est pas possible… murmura Sakura.

-Et pourtant si ! La preuve, tu a un œuf qui donnera naissance a un shugo chara comme moi !

Euh…bafouilla Akira

-Les enfant ils seraient tant de partir si vous voulez être a l'heure…dit-une voix

Et ils dévalèrent l'escalier, prirent leurs petits déjeunés vite fait et foncèrent à l'école.

Dia apparut à côté de leurs mère et lui chuchota :

-Sakura a un œuf et Akira vient de voir naître son shugo chara…

-Oui j'avais vu ça Dia…Mais pourquoi t'es-tu cachée dans mes cheveux ?

-Ben…Parce que je préfère qu'il ne soit pas encore au courant pour toi et Ikuto …

Et elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire

Mais Amu lui adressa un sourire triste en guise de réponse.

A suivre…

Désolé pour les fautes mais je suis en cours de recherche de corecteur.

*souvenez-vous ! Amu mettait toujours l'œuf de Ran, Miki et Sû dans une petite boîte. Et comme leurs œuf a disparut, il ne reste que celui de Dia.

** en japonais, Sakura veut dire : « fleur de cerisier »

***quatrième année est l'équivalent de CM1 au japon en oubliant pas que la sixième est rattaché à l'école primaire.

**** Comme sa mère Amu, elle a les cheveux rose (ne vous étonné pas, dans cet anime c'est naturel d'avoir les cheveux roses)

***** Uta veut dire « Chant » en japonais. (on s'est maintenant dont vient le prénom « Utau »)


	2. Chapitre 1: Une rentrée mouvementée

Shugo Chara dream !

Chapitre 1: Une rentrée mouvementée

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1 de Shugo Chara Dream !

Cette fois-ci, on va en apprendre plus sur Sakura et Akira. Mais il va aussi y avoir une révélation sur le principal actuel de l'académie Seiyo !

Aller, j'arrète les blabla et place au premier chapitre !

-Ouf ! soupira Sakura

-Tout juste ! s'écria Akira, car déjà derrière eux, les imposantes grilles de l'académie Seiyo se fermées et tous les élèves fixaient de grand panneau d'affichage ou était inscrit les noms des élèves.

De plus, c'était une grande découverte pour Sakura et Akira car c'était leurs grand-parents qui avaient donné la maison pour permettre a leur mère, de revoir sa ville natale. Et c'était d'ailleur dans cet académie que les histoires étranges de leurs mère se passaient. Leurs mère avait apparament était « Le joker » des gardiens. Heuresement , ils étaient dans la même classe. La classe étoile des quatrièmes années. Ouf ! Sakura était au moins sûre d'avoir quelqu'un intelligent dans sa classe. Alors qu'elle restait collé a Akira , une jeune fille au longue couette blonde demanda a parler à Akira. Elle portait une étrange cape rouge . Même si la fille avait insister pour que Sakura ne vienne pas, elle les suivi en douce. La fille avancé avec Akira sans dire un mot. Bizarrement, elle avait quelque chose caché dans ses cheveux…Hum, plutôt louche la fille…pensa Sakura

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte avec le mot « proviseur » gravée sur une plaque. Akira en se retournant, remarqua que sa sœur l'espionner. Et il lui adressa un sourire éclatant. La fille ferma la porte , et, Sakura se colla à elle pour écouter la conversation. La fille prit la parole :

-Mr le proviseur, je vous amène un élève ayant un shugo chara . C'est bon tu peux arrêter de te caché Gwen. A ce moment là, un shugo chara au oreille de chat et au cheveux rose, portant une robe noire gothique et une paire d'aile noire apparut .

-Alors Sakura et moi ne sommes pas les seuls. Ouf… murmura Akira

Mais le directeur qui avait entendu cette phrase dit :

-Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un d'autre que tu connais a un shugo chara ?

-Euh…Disont que celui de ma sœur jumelle Sakura n'est encore qu'un œuf…

-Hum…Tu peux entrer Sakura dit le directeur

-Quoi. ? Quelqu'un nous espionne ! s'écria la fille

-Et oui, Maya tu n'es pas si observatrice qu'un chat comme tu le dit… dit-il en rigolant

Et Akira, sachant que sa sœur partait en douce ouvrit la porte et l'appela :

-Sakura, vient ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Le directeur excusera notre absence !

-Euh… bafouilla Sakura Non ! Je ne viendrais pas m'incrusté dans cette stupide conversation…

Et une voix prit la parole :

-D'une fille rebelle et désagréable à une gentille fille , Chara Change !

Et deux couettes apparurent dans sa chevelure. Les barettes sur ses couettes avaient la forme d'une paire de ballerine et Sakura dit-ceci :

-Bieeen-sur que je viens !

Et elle entra très vite à l'interieur du bureau et dit :

Quand ont a besoin de moi, je suis toujours là !

Et les couettes disparurent .

-Euh je…je… Excuser-moi mais…

-Ne t'en fait pas tu ne nous dérange pas dit gentiment le directeur mais toi et ton frère vous me rappeler étrangement deux personnes …

-Mr le directeur, je vous ai déjà vu quelque part sur une vieille photo de maman…

De ta mère ?

Heum mr le directeur, dit Maya, je croyais que nous devrions recruter de nouveau gardien…

Ah oui ! Tu a raison Maya donc quel sont-vos noms de famille ?

Je suis Akira Tsukiyomi et elle c'est Sakura…

QUOI ! les coupa net le directeur MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

Euh non… dit Akira , mais il n'eu pas le temps de prononcer la suite que Uta sortit du cartable d'Akira et dit :

D'un garçon timide et mignon à un garçon franc Chara Change !

Et un micro apparu dans la main d'Akira.

Biensûr que non c'est pas une blague ! Non mais franchement vous croyez que je serais capable de mentir ?

Et le micro disparut et laissa Akira bouche bée

-Akira, ne t'en fait pas, ton shugo chara a juste fait un chara change, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu pensais mais ou habitez-vous ? dit-il avec un sourire malicieux

-Euh, je ne sais plus l'adresse répondit Sakura

-Ta mère va bien ? demanda poliment le directeur

-Euh…oui et notre père va bientôt revenir apparament…

-Pourquoi ? il n'était pas là avant ?

-Euh non, il travail à l'étranger et reviens rarement au Japon…

-Oula ! ça va faire une heure que l'on parle ! je vais vous raccompagné en classe…

-Euh, ton nom est Maya ? chuchota Sakura a la fille

-Oui et Gwen est mon shugo chara…

Gwen leurs adressa un sourire malicieux

-Voilà c'est là !

Et le directeur toqua à la porte et une voix féminine se fit entendre :

-Oui ?

Et ils entrèrent

-Excusez-les mme Tokoto mais je parler avec Maya et les deux nouveau

-Ce n'es pas grave monsieur Hotori…

Là, Sakura se souvenue que l'un des meileurs amis d'enfance de sa mère s'appelé Tadase Hotori.

-Aurevoir les enfant ! et il partit comme une flèche

-Maya, va t'asseoir à la table du fond, et mademoiselle à côté. Et vous vous allez aller derrière Maya…

Les cours furent longs et fatiguant, mais après une longue et dûre journée, Sakura et Akira partirent, mais mr Hotori arriva dans sa voiture et dit :

-Je peux vous déposez si vous voulez ?

-Euh…Vous savez où on habite ?

-Oui, je pense savoir.

Et ils montèrent et une voix se fit entendre :

-Fait attention Sakura, c'est peut être un piège… et l'œuf éclot et en sortit une petite ballerine au long cheveux bleus

-Alors je vois que ton œuf à éclot Sakura…

-Euh…

-Oui ! et je m'appelle Hana* ! dit la petite ballerine

Mr Hotori se retourna et leur adressa un sourire

-Et voilà on est arrivé je pense…

-Oui monsieur !

-Dites bien bonjour à votre mère et à Ikuto-niisan** quand il reviendra !et il repartit

-Ikuto-niisan ? dit Akira Quel étrange directeur…

Mais en fait, Mr Hotori gara sa voiture et vint se cacher. Et lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir, une jeune femme au long cheveux rose disposé en chignon ouvrit. C'était elle. C'était elle sa nouvelle voisine.

A suivre !

*Hana veut dire « fleur » en japonais (je sais, j'adore trop mettre des mot japonais en guise de nom )

** niisan veut dire « grand-fère » en japonais


End file.
